


Bugaboo

by OppaiShiri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY - WILL UPDATE AFTER EXAMS





	1. Macarons

**1.**

* * *

 

"Adrien, are you slacking off on your piano lessons again? You know how I feel about you doing that." Gabriel Agreste says once he sees the Ipod displayed once again on the grand piano playing music for him. This was honestly getting out of hand...

"Sorry, father…" His son mumbles, averting his eyes. To himself, he thinks, ' _That sure was a close call! I almost transformed right in front of my dad. If he'd seen me in my cat suit, I'd probably get grounded for life!'_ Clearing his throat, he starts again; uncertain. "But, there's something that's been  _bugging_  me lately…"

' _Can't avoid puns even in this form_ …'

"And what is that?" His father looked unimpressed, which meant it wasn't by any means a good sign. "I hardly ever see you around these days…" Adrien scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I just want to spend some time with you, that's all. Is that too much to ask for?" After some heavy silence, he heard his father let out a long suffering sigh. "I suppose it's alright…"

Adrien exhales shakily; relieved.  _Was he for real?_  His father would let him have a day off, and with him, no less?

"Thank you, father!" Adrien threw his arms around his father without even thinking. He just couldn't believe that this was all happening! He had expected an excuse to leave or at least a turndown, but then  _this_. Gabe awkwardly pats him on the back and smiles. "You have no idea how much this means to me…" He cries into his chest.

Startled, his father accepts the hug and lets go. Hands on his shoulders, he gazes at him lovingly before remembering something. "Well," he clears his throat, "get dressed. I'll be waiting for you." In a few strides, he exits the room and waits outside. As soon as his son had left, he pulls out his case and, with it, his brooch. "Nooroo," he addresses the moth kyami, "stay hidden. Keep out of sight."

" **Of course, my master**."

Hearing his son step out of his room a couple moments later, he hides it away and greets his son who is clothed in his moth-styled fashion clothing. His bowler, his jacket, his jeans, his shoes, everything. It all had the patterns of his moth kwami. "Alright," Mr. Agreste nods at him in approval and walks alongside him to downstairs. "Do you...have a place in mind?"

"We should go to Marinette's Bakery down the block. She's a friend of mine." The blonde suggested. ' _Hm_?' Gabriel thinks, ' _I've heard nothing but good things about that place. I hope it's as good as they say_.'

"Alright, let's go, then...though I'm not particularly fond of sweets." Seeing his son beaming at him, he knew he couldn't resist. Looking at those eyes only reminded him of his late wife...and he could never say no to her. ' _This is so strange...he almost never agrees to come with me. His schedule is usually always full of stuff to do. But, I guess I'm gonna make this one count_!' Adrien avows to himself.

" **Consider yourself lucky**!" He could imagine Plagg saying to him now. And he wasn't wrong...if he succeeded, maybe his father would open up a little more and they'd become a family again. The plan seemed far fetched, but he was sure he could do it. After all, he was Adrien Agreste. He could do anything!...except woo Ladybug's heart. That was something he couldn't do... _yet_.

As they exit their estate, the Gorilla guy pulls up his car to the front. Gabriel and Adrien hop inside and drive off from home. Taking the back seat, Adrien scoots to the side where the rear view mirror can't see him behind the seat. Pulling out his white jacket, his cat kwami comes out where his father can't see him. " _Psst, Plagg_! Be quiet, OK? This is going to be a long one." He whispers so that only he can hear him."Sure thing. Whatever ya do, promise to bring me some Camembert while you're at it." Adrien nodded. That was definitely doable. He'd just have to do it when daddy wasn't looking. Challenge accepted.

As they pulled over to a parking lot spot, they exit out of the car and walk on the sidewalks. Nearing the bakery, they enter inside. "Oh! Why, hello there, Mr. Agreste!" Sabine, Marinette's mother, greets as the doorbell rings and the two Agrestes stand there.

"Marinette!" Tom calls as he's in the middle of baking, "Your friend Adrien is here!" A scream and a breaking of china later, Marinette comes over nervously and almost has a panic attack. ' _Ohmigosh ohmigosh oh my gosh! EEEE_!'

"ADRIEN!" A blue bell eyed and dark haired girl stumbles over, shaking his hand. "I, uh, I mean! Adrien. How nice to see you!" There was a slight tremble in her voice as she introduced herself. Adrien didn't mind. That was how she was around other people, so it must be her thing. "Y - yeah. You too." They both laughed awkwardly and looked away, a faint blush on their cheeks. Oblivious, her mother clasps her hands and smiles. "My daughter will be your waitress for the time being. If you don't mind, Mr. Agreste."

"No, there's no need-" He's interrupted mid sentence by a mouthful of bread. "Oh, we insist!" She persists with a smile, leaning on the counter, "It's the least we could do after your son has been so nice to my daughter. From one to another, hmm?" Gabriel's eyes widen, but he swallows it and agrees. "...Fine. But make it quick." As they sit at a table outside, Marinette is there with a friendly smile. "Hello!" She greets happily, if not looking a bit skittish. "Marinette! Nice to see ya!" Adrien waves, smiling, too. Mr. Agreste simply stares and sits opposite of his son. "Perhaps we could get a sample… could you tell me your signature specialties?"

"Oh, we have all sorts of things!" Marinette gushes with hearts in her eyes, "Croissants, danishes, pastries, pies, cakes, and macarons just to name a few."

" _Macarons_! You make the best, Marinette!" Adrien exclaims, excited, thinking of that one time when she'd share them with the class. Compared to the others, hers was one of a kind. "Alright. We'll order an assortment of macarons." Gabe affirms, adjusting his glasses. "Aye aye! I mean, I hi! I - I mean," Marinette fidgets on the spot, and squeaks, "Sorry…I'll be right back!"

"You have quite the friend there," Mr. Agreste notes with an amused smile, staring off after her. "I'm certain you two get along just fine?" Her brightness was reminiscent of Emilie, the way she was right before she disappeared. That was why he'd do everything he could to obtain the two Miraculouses so that it'd grant the power to bring her back. If only Cat Noir and Ladybug weren't in the way...

He was stopped halfway through his thoughts from a familiar voice. "...Yeah. She really is somethin' else." Adrien murmurs, a far off look in his eyes. After a moment of two, she came back out with their ordered food. "Here you go! Fresh off the oven." With oven mitts, she places the pan on the and plates them a considerable amount.

"Thanks, Marinette! These look so good." The blonde licks his lips, eyes intent on the bakery goods laid out before them. In response, her face flushes red like a tomato. ' _Anything for you, Adrien_ …' She thinks, spacing off. Snapping back to the real world, she squeaks, "AH! I'll be, erm, going now. BYE!" In a spurt of speed, she rushes off to the bakery without looking back while Gabe checks his watch. "Bright day, isn't it? I suppose this will have to do for now." Gabriel sighs, setting a plateful of macarons for his son and him.

The rest of the dinner date was silence. Unbearable, maddening, silence. "Your mother...would be proud of you." His father mentions out of the blue. "S - she would?" Adrien blinked, not expecting his father to say something like that of all things. Gabriel nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips."I imagine, wherever she is, she's happy to know that you're

"I...I guess." Adrien mutters, his brow furrowing.

Mr. Agreste's phone beeps and he reaches to answer it. But, his son has his hand on his arm. "I really should answer this call…" He argues angrily. "Please, dad? Can it hold for a minute?" Adrien looks at him imploringly, "Please?"

"I'm sorry, son. I promise I'll make this up to you later. Wait for me." Adrien grumbles to himself, crossing his arms and slumping against the chair. At least there were no fans, no fencing lessons, no piano, no homework to worry about at the moment. He could finally have a break all to himself. Too bad Ladybug wasn't going to join in anytime soon...

' _This is so...boring_.'

"Um. H - hey there." A soft voice startles him and he looks up to see a familiar face. "Hi…" He answers back, perking up instantly. She looks down at the table and gulps. Seeing this, he adds in nervously, "Oh! I'm real sorry about this. My father will pay up front once he's back, I swear."

" _No_! No, it's fine. Really." She covers her face with the tray and her whole frame shivers. "You can have it for free, if you want…" Embarrassed, she looks away. "Wait, you mean that?! You're the best, Marinette!" He cheers, his face resembling a very happy kitty. "O - of course, Adrien! Um… In the meantime, is there anything I can help you with?" She says in all service-like fashion. "Well, err. To be completely honest with you, I don't think I can eat all this on my own. Wanna share?" She sits down beside him and blushes. "S - So, erm..." She begins awkwardly, not used to initiating conversation. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly by any means. That was Adrien, not her. "How are things?" He asks for her instead. " _Awesome_! Fantastic! Amazing!" She flusters, her face beet red by now, "and you?"

"Going great so far...of course my dad leaves once we have a real bonding moment," he adds in bitterly, "can't help it, I guess. I suppose his work is far more important than his own son..."  _Ouch_. That sure stung. If he was Queen Bee, that would've left a mark...

"Don't say that!" Marinette waves her hands frantically back and forth. "I'm sure he really loves you inside and out; he just doesn't show it!"

"I guess…" He looks down at his lap sadly. Sighing to herself, she decides to press on carefully. "Look, maybe you can talk out your feelings! If you keep it all inside, your dad will never know how you feel."

"..."

"If he doesn't know, he'll keeping doing what he's doing. Tell him that you want to be a family again." She reasons logically. Someone seriously has to talk some sense into this guy! "I'll try, though I don't know if it's gonna work," he says, reluctantly, "Honestly, I'd be surprised if he even tries to at all." Seeing a message pop on his phone, he pulls it up. "Hold on a sec." After some texting back and forth, she waits eagerly with big eyes. ' _C'mon, c'mon_...' she sits at the edge of her seat in anticipation. "What was that all about?" She asks, curious. "I'm gonna see Chloe real soon...she wants me to sign another autograph of hers." He sighs, exaspperated. ' _Chloe_!'

"I swear that girl! All she ever does is care about herself!" Marinette says stiffly, her voice high strung. Obviously she had some beef with her, Adrien knew. They were rivals ever since kindgergarten for heaven's sake! But it made sense; given how Chloe was with others most of the time. Foul, was one way to put it. But Marinette liked to think that filthy freakishly foul suited her better.

"Chloe isn't so bad once you get to know her," he counters, "She's just mistreated, that's all. She doesn't have a mom to say no to her, so she can do whatever she wants and get away with it."

' _Hmph! She's still a brat, no matter how much you sugarcoat it_!'

"Did I miss something…" a voice from behind them drawls out; startling the both of them. " _Nope_! Nothing at all. I'll be going, now!" She jumped out of her seat and made a mad dash to the bakery; sprinting to the front door. As soon as she got in, she rushes off to her room. Opening her pink pouch, her ladybug kwami pops out. "Ooooh, I'll never do that again!"

" **Marinette, you have to focus! You haven't forgotten about your art project, have you? It's due first thing tomorrow!** " Tikki reminds her, causing the girl to freak out.

"Oh, no! I've been so set on trying to help out Adrien that I've completely forgotten about my own homework! I'm doomed! Doomed, I tell you! Gah, my whole life is ruuuuuiiiiined!" She puts herself into a fetal position and bawls out her eyes and bursts into tears. " **You still have a few hours left! As long as you don't carry out looking at pictures of Adrien then you'll be fine**." Throwing aside the many photos of the love of her life aside, she started bringing out art supplies and cutting out construction paper. "Alright, I've got this!" She says confidently, "If I can do this as soon as possible, then I'll manage!" Seeing what she was doing, her kwami looks at it in shock.

" **Are you absolutely sure about this?** " Tikki asks hesitantly. " **What if you make a mistake? Then your whole identity will get exposed!** "

"Oh, you'll see, Tikki! I've got just the thing."


	2. Mr. Cuddly Bear

**2.**

* * *

 

‘ _I’ve got to hurry_!’ Marinette thinks to herself, packing her things into her backpack and hurrying out the door. ‘ _I’m going to be late for class_!’ With a piece of toast in her mouth, she makes a mad dash across the street; almost bumping into a car in the process. “Sorry!” She squeaked, and continues her way to school. Just as she rushes up the stairs to the building, she reaches the door and enters inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, she doesn't notice when someone taps her on the shoulder. “Marinette! There you are, girl. What kept you so long?" Her best friend, Alya, greets her with a wave.

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing her name.

"Alya!" she pouts, "don't scare me like that!"

Alya laughs, and says sheepishly, "I'm so sorry, but...where were you? It's been 15 minutes. You took forever just to get here," she complains with a hand on her hips. Hearing her phone ring, she pulls it up and giggles excitedly. "Oooh! OMG, I almost forgot! Look at these pics real quick! I think I've found a new lead on who Ladybug really is!" She rambles on and on, but Marinette blanks out and sighs.

 

 The fangirl's feed seemed to be littered with info about a certain famous superhero. From the latest news, to articles literally devoted to Ladybug. The blogger seemed to know everything about Ladybug. Well, key word,  _almost_. That is, except for who she was behind the mask. As for her secret? It wouldn't be exposed anytime soon. So far, her alter ego was in good hands. 

 

Marinette awkwardly smiles back and hurries off to the classroom with Alya behind her. Marinette nervously sidesteps into class; just in the nick of time. Sitting down in her seat, she stares ahead and waits for the teacher. “Alright, everyone.”

“Before we begin, I believe it’s time to turn in your homework," They all exchanged nervous glances. Seeing this, she frowns in dismay, “You mean to tell me you all forgot?"

“Uh, sorry, miss! But, it’s Friday! You know, _Friday_? No one wants to work on Friday!" Some teen says from the back. And he wasn't wrong. It was a time to kick back, relax, and have fun. Working just seemed like a waste. “Friday doesn’t mean anything, class!” Miss Bustier huffed, folding her hands in front of her desk, “I realize the weekend is right around the corner, but that is no excuse to completely forget all your civic duties! You will all be put under detention for this." Feeling rage at the fact that her students were flat out rejecting their homework was....disappointing to say the least.

 

' _Deep breaths. In. And out_...' She cools herself. She couldn't let her dark emotions cloud over. It would only create destruction on Paris, in the end.

She fans herself and fakes a smile, though it's obvious she's in distress. Marinette decides to intervene before things got out of hand. “Uhm, miss? I - I brought mine. For extra credit," Marinette offers. The whole class stares at her; Adrien included. Feeling lightheaded, she stands up and strides over to her awaiting teacher. Holding out her project, she blushes.

  


“Oh, my.” Miss Caline Bustier stares in awe at the object in her hands, “What is this, Marinette?”

  


“This is for you,” Marinette tells her teacher. “It’s a ladybug I crafted. Alya once told me it's a symbol of luck and I figured since Paris' number one super hero is Ladybug it'd be a perfect prize. You...like it?"

“Of course I do! Thank you. This is an amazing gift." Her teacher gushes, clasping her hands together. The dark emotions she had lessened gradually, and the akuma fluttering near the ceiling backed away into a corner. Luckily, it hadn't been spotted yet, so Hawkmoth was in the clear for now as it hid away.

 

' _Urrgh_!' Hawkmoth growls, staring through the eyes of the dark butterfly. ' _Her emotions are still positive!_ _This isn't over, yet. Stay close, little akuma_...'

  


“All of you. Let's give an applause to Marinette Dupain-Cheng here for doing the _right_ thing," Miss stresses the word with great emphasis, staring at the others in particular. The students looked down guiltily, but they were happy all the same for the bright girl; who never once gave in to the darkness and become a super villain like all the others had.

 

"Go on, my dear. Show them what you've got." She gave the girl a light push forward and Marinette gulps. She wasn't used to this much attention

“Huh? Whoa, Marinette! That looks super cool. How’d you do it?" Adrien's best friend, Nino, beams at her brightly. Flustered, Marinette shows it around the class, who all gape in awe. “Oh, this?" She holds it out for all of them to see. "I created it last night actually. It wasn't that hard at all, hehe." She laughs, feeling a slight bit better. "It's awesome, Marinette." Adrien compliments, clapping her on the back good-naturedly. Marinette flushes and scurries back to her seat, embarrassed. “Hmph. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” Chloe Bourgeois struts over to the girl in question and scoffs at her, “THIS is called a ladybug? Please. It looks like a squashed dung beetle."

" _Psst_! Don't listen to her, Marinette. She's just trying to get a rise out of you." Alya warns from beside her, but Marinette doesn't care. She's not going to let the filthy rich snob boss her around like some doormat!

“Chloe! No one asked for your opinion!” Marinette frowns at the other girl. How DARE she act like this! "I bet you didn't even bring anything, did you?" She knew she had the upper hand when a look of disbelief crossed the other's face. The blonde brat looked taken aback, her jaw dropped and eyes wide. But they all knew her by heart; she'd never be so generous as to do something like that. Guilty as charged.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did." 

“Now, now. Class, settle down.” Miss Bustier says, calmly, “On the contrary, I think it looks nice." Baffled, Chloe stares at the other students as they cheer for the other girl and not her. “UGH! Daddy isn’t going to like to hear about this..." Chloe cries, bursting into fake tears as she takes out her phone from her purse. “CHLOE! Let’s not bring your father into this!" Castine exclaims, almost jumping out of her desk to stop her. 

"Please, don't..." she pleaded. “Hmph.” The blonde says reluctantly, shutting her phone off. Clicking her tongue, she commands, “Sabrina, hold my phone just in case.”

“OK!" The redhead girl nods, her head bobbing back and forth excitedly. And so the lesson begins. Marinette stifles a yawn and listens, the double life of being a super hero getting to her. The school bell rings and all the students file out in a line to exit. As the class ends, Marinette picks up her things and heads out of the room. ‘ _This is so strange. I haven’t seen any akumatized victims lately. Hawkmoth must be planning something big if he's taking this long...I wonder what he's up to now_.'

* * *

The akuma flies out of the window and out into Paris back to the Agreste estate. At the basement's open window, it flutters inside. Hawkmoth cups it into his hand and transforms it into a white butterfly again. “Hmm…” Hawkmoth stands in his basement, staring outside of his window solemnly. “No one in Paris seems to be negative at the moment..." Sighing, he places his jewel down and clenches his fist. ‘ _I suppose the search for my wife can wait until some other time_...'

* * *

 

“Mademoiselle?” Chloe's butler, Jean, asks as she enters into her limousine. All of the classes had ended, and now that the day was over, she could come home in peace. Just thinking about it made her mouth water. ' _Finally! I've waited so long just to get here, it's killing me_!'

"Ugh! Can't this go any faster! I'm tired of waiting..." She kicks the seat in front of her in anger, but winces once her foot throbs in pain. "Ooww..." She lets out a light whine, as she holds the sole of her bruised feet. ' _This REALLY hurts_...'

 

"I'm bored..." She slumps against her seat with an exasperated sigh of defeat. "Is there anything I can do?" She looks imploringly at the driver in the front.

"Forgive me, but not now. Maybe some other time," Jean answers "However, I do have some examples of what you could do once we arrive at your place..." he suggests.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" She grumbles. “Perhaps a good deed would be to help those affected by you in your class." Seeing her curl her lip in disgust, he adds, "Might I remind you that others have been akumatized because of you, mademoiselle? They would not feel negative if it weren't for you. It wouldn't be right to leave them in the dark, in the  _foncé_."

 

' _Hmph! He does make a good point_ ,' she thinks to herself, ' _Too good, actually. Still, It's not like I'd do something so lowly of me. Not in a million years_!'

 

"Ok, fine! You got any bright ideas, then?" She huffs, crossing her arms. "Perhaps you can be nice to the ones you've hurt in the past. Giving them something might be a good start."

 

A vision of Marinette pops into her mind and she nearly screams with fright. "WHAT?! No way!  _That_ baker girl? Please.” Chloe scoffs, waving a dismissive hand, “Why would I do something like that?"

 

“It's what Mr. Cuddly would do~" He cooes, offering her golden teddy bear. 

"AAH! This is a complete disaster! A disaster, I tell you! But, alright. I'll do it!" She says bravely. They drive over to the front great entrance of Le Grand Paris where they stop at the suite. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
